chronicles_and_fables_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Mirt
Government Monarchy. Vassal of the Holy United Legion. Social Status The role of the nobility is performed by merchants and a couple of the largest craftsmen. There are several Fiery-Red Mages and their trainees. Rogues are not strong, but not small in number. Just sometimes they meet and occasionally perform something bold. People are apathetic, on their own, trying to squeeze and even get hold of, optimistically seeing this as a real chance - thanks to the wealth of land and resources. Justice In cases of disorder or major atrocities - a pair of knights with crossbowmen called to patrol or solve the problems. There is no judicial system. Among the high social circle, justice is made by the king. Technologies late Medieval level Military Knights guard - trained fighters (using disposable runes-crystals), who swore allegiance to the new king after surrender (their military leaders are a couple of junior officers-legionnaires — and now-commanders of the army and the garrison of the royal city. There are also some mercenaries of crossbowmen. There are no any common soldiers. Economics Farms are feeding the city in where the whole industry is located, also there are a few mines in the mountains, fish off the coast. Guilds and Factions Representation Fiery-Red Mages, Brotherhood of Chaos, SaleMasters Territory and Locations One city with the Castle, a fishing village, two mining towns, a village of hunters, three village farm complexes. Diplomacy Nope Worldview The great FireStarter beliefs are quite popular Additional info "Типичные представители мелких современных держав. Людям остается достаточно лишь для того, что бы просто жить и функционировать. Все остальное отправляется в виде законной дани королю данного захваченного ранее королевства, который выполняет по суть роль наместника от Империи, надсмотрщика, саму Империю, выбирая сколько дани отсылать, улаживая все вопросы с Отцом_Магистром, и владеющего по факту всеми землями и производствами которыми деюре владеет теперь Империя. (сырье- через переработку ремеслиников), Законная дань идет формально в счет военной защиты от внешних угроз и расположения Империи (ведь Король еще и действительно Король Королевства Вассала), а также за поддержку появившихся торговых отношений, в виду дипломатического статуса короля, а по факту еще и потребительства как никогда ранее - двора и торговцев, которые обогащаются в следствии прямых грантов от короля на продажу всей дани в более южные земли. За данные торговые отношения люди должны еще и благодарить, ведь ранее королевство торговлей не страдало, да и захватчики могли забрать вообще все и всех убить. Тем самым - страна абсолютно не развивается. Король пришел к власти лет 10 назад, после Разрушительной войны. Является одним из самых молодых сыновей Магистра Империя Легиона. Доказал свою взрослость и мужественность захватив Данное малое королевство, используя когорту солдат Легиона, являющееся теперь Аванпостом(капитулирующимся в вассалитет) Империи Легоина на данном материке. Сын обогащается за счет взяток и распоряжения торговлей собранной данью для продажи выбранными купцами. Сам - частенько в отстутствии, гуляя в дальних, мирных и брендовых, землях, пользуясь статусом короля и спуская денежки. Высокомерный и разгульный, но быстроприходящий в себя( в случае необходимости - ввиду тренировок, генов, и воспитания). Лет 35. Сразу по приходу к власти зачал наследника от дочери самого предприимчивого и подлизывающегося, а теперь - и самого богатого местного купца. После завоевания - последнему даже вернули большинство имущества разными способами. Принцу - 15 лет."